


Saucy Wench

by Isis



Category: Anthropomorfic, Hot Sauce (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, Takes place on a supermarket shelf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11382408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/pseuds/Isis
Summary: There's a new girl on the shelf.





	Saucy Wench

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lalalalalawhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalalalawhy/gifts).



> I like spicy food and anthropomorphizing mascots, too!

From the corner of her eye, Cholula scrutinized the newcomer to the shelf. (She wasn't being surreptitious. It was how her bottle was oriented.) Young, pretty, painted pouting lips. A modern girl, this Melinda.

Her heart sank. She hadn't minded the roosters, or even the fire-breathing skulls, despite their fearsome expressions. But next to Melinda, Cholula felt old-fashioned. Dowdy.

On her other side, Tapatío whispered, "You have met our new neighbor?" 

Cholula blushed. She remained silent.

"Ah, _querida_! You are jealous? But she is not as hot as you!"

A shopper in the aisle heard glass clinking, and wondered why.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cholula](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/81AkysfquJL._SY679_.jpg)   
>  [Tapatío](http://www.kraftheinz-foodservice.com/~/media/KraftHeinz/FoodService/Images/Products%20and%20Brands/Sauces/tapatioPage-02.jpg)   
>  [Melinda](https://www.hotsauce.com//v/vspfiles/photos/1514ML-2T.jpg)


End file.
